Little Akatsuki People
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Tsunade, for reasons, cloned the Akatsuki. Now as children, Sakura and Team 7 have to watch over them. But, somethings not right about them. Aren't they not supposed to know anything about their 'selves? Possible AkaSaku


**I really need to get going on my other stories. Been working on this on and off since January. Only 11 pages. :P**

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno and at the moment I am sitting on a broken and ripped couch. That yesterday looked good as new.

I am Sakura Haruno and I am scared of little kids. The ones staring at me now.

I am Sakura and I need to watch Akatsuki.

**xxx**

"SAKURA!" A voiced bellowed our from behind Sakura. Her first guess was correct and she turned to see Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go get some ramen? I'm starving after that last mission," Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach. His eyes were squinted in the sunlight and Sakura studied his physique.

It has been an half year since Naruto got back from his training with Jiraya. He didn't look fat or too muscled. A nice tan spread across his body. He was not bad looking. If she had been any other person she might have a crush on him."Sure, Naruto."

"Alright!" At that the two bound down the street Naruto babbling about something or other and Sakura giggling.

**xxx**

The next day Sakura was awoken by loud banging on her door."Sakura! Wake up! Come on! Mission! Sakura!"

Naruto? She looked at her clock and noticed she slept in.

"Crap…" She mumbled an got up to change, "One second, Naruto."

A few minutes later they were off to Tsunade's office. Kakashi was propped up on the wall beside Tsunade, the two of them mumbling a conversation.

"So?" Naruto grumbled with a snort. He didn't like being ignored ever.

Tsunade sighed, brushing her bangs back with her index finger.

"So. This mission is top secret. I am not permitted to tell anyone else and neither are any of you," Tsunade glared at nothing in particular. Naruto tensed up, excited. "We took a bit of sample from the blood of the Akatsuki member Sasori. With it we cloned-""No you didn't," Sakura gasped, her hand to her mouth.

"Yes she did," Kakashi walked up to his two students with a serious look in his eye.

"It works differently than the Shadow Clone jutsu and other cloning techniques. This grows then as a baby outside the womb."

"So," Sakura interrupted again. Naruto frowned, wondering what was Tsunade thinking. "This Sasori clone is a baby? A human baby!"

"Well, not exactly. The human part is correct, but our medical team added charka to the growing cells. This made the young child grow faster in the womb like cocoon."

"So, what? Is he like older than a baby?" Naruto showed concern.

"Wait a minute! Since this is a clone, it won't retain none of the memories of the old Sasori?"

"How come you did this, Granny?"

"Why?"

"Naruto, Sakura calm down and let our Hokage speak." Kakashi once again blurted into the conversation. His eye was crinkled in a soft smile, reassuring his students that nothing bad was going to happen.

"To answer your questions. Yes he is older than a baby. About the age of three or four. He won't know anything. He is his own person so don't hold a grudge against him. And as of now, that is the only questions that I am taking," She smiled a motioned to Shizune who suddenly appeared in the room. Tsunade whispered something in her ear and she left abruptly.

Two minutes later, the door opens to reveal a flustered Shizune and a little boy who looked like a miniature Sasori.

"Hello," He hid behind Shizune and had a shy look on his face. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed and turned to Tsunade. Her eyebrows were raised quite high and Tsunade smirked.

"Everyone, meet Sasori Akasuna."

**xxx**

"This sucks," Naruto frowned giving a piggy-back ride to Sasori, "Why do we have to baby sit him? Why is he even here?"

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes, "How am I supposed to know? Why didn't you ask Master Tsunade?"

"Ms. Sakura! Can we go there?" Sasori's little voice piped up with a large smile on his face. He was pointing to a small book and toy store.

"Uh," She looked at Naruto who shrugged. She blinked and turned to walk into the shop, "Sure."

**xxx**

Sakura walked into her room later to find Sasori playing with his new toys. A few books cluttered the floor. He insisted to get a small puppet like doll and a snake wooden toy the moves side-to-side. The books were about fairy tales and, what really crept her out, puppets.

She patted his head, watching him play. Naruto and her both agreed that Sasori would be better off at her house. It had more space, was clean, and if they ever needed to go on a mission her mother could watch him. Because as Tsunade said: He (hopefully) is harmless.

"Sister, this is Hiruko!" Sasori plopped down on Sakura's lap as soon as she sat next to him. He shoved the puppet figurine in her face.

Sakura smiled slightly, but could not figure out how he liked that name already. Wasn't that the same name of that one puppet he hid in. She withheld a shudder and just nicked it as he just liked the name his whole life. It was just his personality.

"Like him? I want to make toys, too! Like this!" He began smiling giant smile and ran to the puppet book. He flipped a few pages and pointed at pictures, not knowing how to read, "And this!"

It was a ninja puppet, much like the old Sasori's.

"That would be nice," Sakura smiled and got up. "Come on, it is probably dinner time."

**xxx**

"So, mom" Sasori started calling Sakura's mother, mom. She turned to look at him with a slight smile, loving this polite little kid. When Sakura and her friend Naruto appeared with him, she was a bit on edge since it was a mission. This kid, she thought, must have some problem. Yet, she was wrong, he was just an adorable, smart little kid.

"Yes?"

"Where is sister?"

"She and her teammates went on a mission."

"Misson?""M-i-s-s-i-o-n," She said slowly pronouncing the word slowly so he would remember it. "It is something ninjas do. There are many types. Like picking weeds, to… killing someone."

"… Oh."

The kitchen got quiet again. Sasori scribbled a doodle on a piece of paper he had with a nearby pen and smiled at his work.

"Mom! Want to see the toy I designed?"

Sakura's mother smiled and turned again away from the dishes. "Sure."

Sasori picked up his paper in a direction so she could see it. Her blood ran cold.

"Can… Can I see that?""Sure mom! When is sister getting home, and brother Naruto!"

Sakura's mom took the paper. "Uh, soon, maybe next week.""That long!"

"Come on, Sasori. Let's go see the Hokage."

Xxx

"Sakura!" Said girl's mom called her in a hush manner. It had been a week or so since Sasori drew the designs for a toy he wanted to make. They all stood in the Hokage mansion, Sasori in a corner reading a scroll in Tsunade's bookshelf. Sakura walked over to her mom.

"Yes?""He drew a ninja puppet! With weapons and dripping poison or something! He's only three! What kind of mission is this!"

"Hey look! My name is the same as this guys!" Sasori yelled in an excited voice. He held up a picture from whatever scroll he was looking at and smiled, "I look like him, too!"

It was the old Sasori.

Naruto ran up and swiped the scroll from him and scolded him about how you shouldn't look through other peoples stuff. Sasori nodded, saddened and looked like he was about to cry.

"Master Tsunade…" Sakura regained Tsunade's attention. "He is remembering stuff of his… other self. I don't get it."

"Hm…"

**xxx**

Sakura stared in fear as Sasori had what seemed like a temper tantrum over nothing. He was gripping his head in a vice grip and had a grimace-filled face. A low growl came from him and tears spilled from his eyes.

He had been quiet ever since yesterday at the Hokage Mansion. Now he woke up from a nap screaming and he hadn't stopped.

"Sasori! Are you okay?"

Her mother was out so she couldn't get her help and she didn't want to leave Sasori alone so, she had to sit him in her lap, holding him tightly so he wouldn't lash out or something.

"Nhg!" He made a loud grunt and froze.

Her door bell rang.

"Uh, I'll be right back!"

At the door was Naruto. Naruto with a befuddled face and with two children behind him.

"Yeah, just as surprised as you… Where's Sasori?"

"He's in the living room. I think he has a very bad headache. Come in," She said and spied on the children. It was the blonde partner of Sasori (Deidara was it)and some tanned kid with weird eyes. The white of the eye was black and there was emerald iris' just like her own.

The kids ran around the house, disappearing into the upstairs.

"Sheesh," Naruto sighed, "This is getting weird."

"I agree."

**xxx**

The two kids also stayed at Sakura's house. She cleaned up the back room in the basement, put in carpet and roll-up beds on the ground. All of Sasori's toys and the other kid's new toys were put in there. A desk was in one corner and a wardrobe next to it.

The kids would stay in there all the time and Naruto and Sakura were getting suspicious that Deidara and Kakuzu were being like themselves… or the real original self of them, like Sasori.

Kakuzu would ask for chores to gain an allowance. Sakura's mom, who was now alert with the children, agreed after a little prodding.

Deidara took interest in sculptures and art. In the backyard he would find worthless junk and make a bomb to blow it up. It made him laugh and Sasori annoyed.

"Puppets last forever and explosions go away in a few seconds! It's superior!"

"Ha! That maces me laugh! Exploshuns make you look harder to see the beaty so ish better, yeah!"

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura sat on her couch watching this dilemma between the boys as they remember what happened the exact same way when they went to rescue Gaara in the cave.

"I think they have the exact personalities as before," Naruto grumbled, then turned to a small and adorable version of Kakuzu counting his allowance.

"Sister Sakura! Brother! What do you think?" Sasori pouted looking towards said people.

"Huh?" Naruto grumbled then turned his head away, "I was never good with art, Sasori. I don't know…"

"… Sakura, yeah?" Deidara climbed into her lap, trying to look like a lost puppy and succeeding. Sakura looked flustered for a moment, then smiled.

"Uh, well how 'bout you look at it this way," She began triumphant with a giant grin in place. "If we all thought the same, no one would have opinions and freedom of thought or speech. If you combine you ideas, something that lasts forever yet is gone in a fleeting second, I want to see it. Promise?"

She held out her pinky.

Deidara and Sasori looked at her pinky, then her face, then at each other. After a moment of silence, they locked pinkies with hers and ran away. After they left the room, Kakashi looked at her.

"Nice speech, but do you think it's alright to leave them running around the house?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "There not trouble makers… For the most part."

"Sakura."

The three looked up to see Kakuzu stand in the corner uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Sakura blinked.

"Your door bell rang…" Kakuzu scratched his cheek and squirmed under the stares. He ran into her door way to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, guys."

The two men nodded and started talking about random things, while Sakura went to answer her door.

It was Shizune. She had a light sheepish smile and was holding a silver hair boy.

"Another one…" Sakura grumbled. She took the kid with a smile, though. "Why are they all staying at my house?"

"Well, it is only Team Seven's mission and I think you all agreed you would be the best with them," Shizune quirked her lips in a fake smile.

"And any way we get to know _why_ Konoha is reviving the Akatsuki?" Sakura pondered, but Shizune shook her head. She gave her parting words of 'Ask Tsunade' and was on her way.

"Gr," The kid made a noise and bit her.

"Ow!"

Sakura dropped him and he scurried off like a rat into the house.

**xxx**

"Uh, sorry for earlier, S…."

"Sakura. And I presume your Hidan?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura nodded and went to work in the kitchen. Her mother was visiting relatives, Sakura was supposed to go too, but they couldn't bring the kids and Sakura didn't trust Naruto and Kakashi with them. And Sai knew nothing in this department.

Tonight for dinner they were having grilled cheese. Easy to make and most kids love them.

"Sister!"

"Huh?"

"Deidara hit me with sticky stuff!"

"…"

Sakura stared in disbelief at the dark-colored clay sticking on Sasori's face and clumping in his hair.

"New, I didn't!" Deidara squealed as he ran into the room. He, himself was covered in mud.

Hidan laughed and snickered at the sight of them. Deidara just smirked and wiped some of the clay off him and whipped it across the kitchen at him.

"HEY!" Hidan was ready to throw back, but Sakura stomped her foot loudly.

"Alright! Kakuzu," She grabbed the attention of the lone boy being polite at the table setting the plates down. "Go take them upstairs. You all need baths."

They stared blankly at her, Kakuzu now standing.

She stared back.

"You do know how to take a bath right?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Sorry, yeah…"

"No."

Great.

**xxx**

Sakura called Naruto to clean them and they had a happy dinner together. With Naruto. They all conversed politely until Deidara started whining about a headache, and Kakuzu asked to be excused to lay down.

Later Deidara started screaming from upstairs. Sasori and Hidan watched awkwardly as Sakura and Naruto tried everything to stop the pain from pain pills to Sakura's healing techniques.

Sasori smiled when the screaming went down.

It was the next morning when Naruto finally walked out the door sluggishly. Sakura and Sasori waved him good night, or good morning.

**xxx**

Deidara stared at her weirdly from the time of the headache. And Kakuzu was less helpful.

Sakura blinked as she told the difference from the kids since the headache to Naruto. He frowned and passed it onto Tsunade, who called Sakura to bring the kids in the next morning.

Later, putting the kids to bed, Hidan got the same headache.

**xxx**

"Hidan! Get down here this instant!" Sakura yelled from downstairs when Hidan blockaded the extra room which was now the kid's room. When they were having breakfast, he started spouting profanities. She sent him to his room.

"Sasori, Kakuzu, can you go get him?" She looked down the children next to her.

"Sure, sister," Sasori bounded up the stairs quickly, Kakuzu following.

"Oh, and you all should get dressed. Wake up, or try to, wake up Deidara!"

Sakura blinked at how normal everything was getting. In the short moments of silence, she looked down at the kitchen table where dirty dishes and toys sat. She sighed, putting her hand over her eyes. She laughed for awhile until Hidan finally decided to rundown the stairs and right into her.

"Omph!" His little voice flowed out as they both landed on the floor. "Watch it, bitc- Oh! S-sakura, um, sorry for earlier."

"Huh? Uh, thanks for your apology," Sakura held an embarrassed smile as she watch Hidan acting ashamed, looking everywhere, but at her. A light blush rose up on his cheeks when Sakura squatted down in front of him.

"W-what are you staring at, c-," Hidan cut himself off before she could understand what he was about to call her. She shook off the thought, inwardly clapping him for stopping himself. She showed him her pearly whites and started off with a question.

"What would you like to do today? After we have a visit with Grandma Tsunade, of course."

"How the hell should I know! Uh!" Seeing Sakura didn't mind that curse, he continued with vigor. "I mean, seriously, I'm just a damn kid! A male kid. Boys want nothing more to do than to play ninja and fucking spar!"

Sakura blinked. She slapped him, "No cursing worse than 'Hell' or 'Crap', you hear me, runt?" Hidan growled, tending his slightly reddened cheek. "But how 'bout we go to Training Ground 3 today? I teach you kids some moves? I could even invite Naruto."

Hidan's eyes brightened. Ever since he and Naruto got into an argument about the TV channel they should be watching, they stuck like glue. Sakura could even tell they both had an energetic feeling to them. Like magnets, Sakura proposed in her mind. She then stood and handed him his unfinished breakfast plate.

While Sakura was cleaning up and Hidan was wolfing down the remains of eggs and toast, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu watched her.

**xxx**

Sakura sat across from Tsunade as they discussed quietly about the differences in the personality of the kids after the mysterious headache. After they notched it down to it was something Tsunade was going to have to research, Sakura asked a question seriously.

"Why are you reviving Akatsuki, Master?"

Tsunade was silent for a few moments, her eyes flickering to the kids hanging out with Shizune. She was handing out some lollipops and crayons and paper.

"They have so much potential. If they were just raised in a different environment…" Her voice faded, but Sakura followed everything.

"You are trying to give Konoha power. I see. But what if it backfires, being raised in a different environment may cause different thoughts which may lead to them not wanting to grow up as a ninja." Sakura pondered, "But if what your saying does succeed… We could be talking monumental succession. Protection, power, the other Hidden Villages would have nothing on us. Although it would act for them to be suspicious of us."

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes in thought. Tsunade watched her student calculate. She waited, taking a sip from a sake bottle that she stored in the cabinet to her right. Sakura flinched suddenly.

"But what if they grow strong! So strong and betray us?" Sakura said loudly, causing the kids behind her and Shizune to stare at her surprised. "Or they get so hurt, they can't continue. Or as I said before, don't want to or just give up. Get killed!"

"Those were taken under consideration before I started and agreed to this project, Sakura," Tsunade gave her a serious stare. "Your dismissed, but one more thing."

The door opened revealing a very unnerved Kakashi. Next to him was a smiling Itachi.

**xxx**

Sakura felt uncomfortable sitting alone in a room with four creepy kids and a smiling Itachi. No scratch that. Five creepy kids.

The dim light coming from the TV as they watched a comedy movie wasn't enough, Sakura decided. When was her mother getting home again?

"Er. Do you guys want me to call Naruto over?" Sakura asked as the credits started playing. Deidara was still laughing at the twist ending. She picked up a movie that was on the coffee table in front of her. "I mean, we still have one left? I'll make popcorn while we wait for him."

Sakura walked into her kitchen and grabbed her phone. She called Naruto and told him the situation. He said he'd be there in a few minutes.

Sakura smiled in relief and popped her head back into the den. She was about to ask what kind of popcorn when she noticed only Kakuzu and Itachi were there.

"What happened to Sasori and the others?"

"Oh! They went downstairs! Said they had to get something!" Itachi grinned, happy to be of use.

'I thought every one of those kid kept there personality…' Sakura gaped at him. Shaking her head, she smiled at the two left. "Okay your choice then. Kettle, butter, cheese, caramel, yadda yadda. What type of popcorn do you want?

"Extra butter." Itachi answered softly, suddenly looking tired.

"Nothing too fattening," Kakuzu answered, checking his allowance. Sakura smirked at him. Extra extra butter with chocolate on the side, it is. She walked over to the kitchen again, ignoring Itachi's sudden tiredness because he had mood swings at times.

**xxx**

Naruto glanced over at the half-awake kids towards the end of the movie. Itachi had already fallen asleep after eating some popcorn and Hidan was dozing off even with Deidara laughing every time someone said something. Kakuzu stared angrily at the popcorn as if it was an evil mastermind tempting him to get some.

"Heh heh," Naruto laughed to himself. Luckily it was a funny part or he would of earned him some confused looks. He yawned loudly, stretching his arm over his head. Sakura being engrossed with the movie didn't give him a second thought, but Kakuzu and Deidara gave him suspicious looks. As his yawn faded and he lowered his arms he wrapped on around Sakura's shoulders.

Deidara burst out laughing, spitting out some popcorn on Hidan who just feel asleep completely. He awoke with a burst, though, when he felt the pieces land on his face.

Sakura punched Naruto quickly and called him an ass, while Hidan started spouting curses left and right. He and Deidara got in a tussle, falling off the couch and onto the ground. It was very violent for kid their age, so Sakura ran over splitting the two.

Itachi twisted a bit and groaned about a headache in his sleep.

**xxx**

"Itachi."

"Hn,"

"Itachi, open up."

"Hn."

"Come onnnn!" Naruto whined indignantly. He was trying to feed Itachi a pill that would track his movements. Sakura was trying the same with the other kids.

"It's just a vitamin," Sakura smiled. "There's nothing to worry about."

Sakura's hand cupped Deidara's bruised cheek from yesterday's movie night. She had to place band aids across various places on both Hidan's and Deidara's bodies because they cut them selves somehow.

"It won't hurt."

Deidara gingerly took it out of her hands, studied it, and then shoved it in his mouth. Hidan followed his example.

"Ew, this stuff is sh-I mean, crap! It tastes horrible! You sure it's a vitamin!"

"Yes, Hidan," Sakura pouted at him, "Now stop swearing!"

Kakuzu took his, eyed it, and left through the doorway leading to the den.

"You better eat that, Kaku!" Sakura yelled out, using a nickname Naruto used so many times.

**xxx**

Sakura stood unprepared when Deidara tackled her to the ground, hand full of gunk. Sakura grimaced as he planted it in her hair than ran for his life down the stairs to the basement where the kids always hung out nowadays.

As she stood, Sakura noticed Sasori and Kakuzu passed by her, slowly and surely, and followed after their blonde, hyper friend.

Life had been regular since Itachi had his headache. Her mother came back two days afterwards. She frowned, unnoticed by the kids. She didn't like this mission very well.

Naruto himself was sent on a mission with Lee's team when Tsunade noticed Sakura could and was handling the children by herself.

**xxx**

"Sakura! Wake up. Someone's at the door," Sakura blinked her eyes and noticed Sasori(who never called her 'Sister' anymore) shake her a bit with a scowl adorning his face.

"Alright," Sakura frowned herself, wiping her tired eyes. She sat up on her bed and shooed Sasori away as she got ready quickly.

It turned out who ever was at the door left, by the time Sakura got there, but there was a note on the refrigerator that her mother had gone out once again. She never seemed to be at the house.

Sakura walked to the living room, plopping down about to take a nap. Sasori walked up once again and poked her harshly in the side.

"Ugh. How do you guys wake up so early?" Sakura rolled up back into a sitting position. Sasori just stared at her with a bored look in his eye. Deidara walked in rubbing his eyes, most likely just as tired as her.

"I'm hungry. Make me something, Sis," Deidara yawned loudly, stretching his arms to the heavens.

"Like what?" Sakura eyed the clock on the wall above the television. It was only six in the morning. "Do you guys usually get up this early?"

"Not all of us," Deidara sat next to her, half asleep. "Only Sasori and Itachi, yeah."

"And why are you up, then?"

"Sasoreeee trips ove me," Deidara slowly dozed off. Sasori stared at him like he was a retard. Then he turned and left the room.

Sakura blinked. "Well, then… Pancakes it is."

**xxx**

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, SAKURA!" A voice from outside the door called. Sakura sitting with all the kids at the table eating dinner looked up. The kids continued shoving down food for the most part. Except, Deidara who jumped up.

"I'll get the door!"

"No, Deidara! Sit." Sakura stood, worried. No one was supposed to know!

Deidara pouted, already halfway there. Sakura passed him with a smile.

"Finish your dinner. Today we get something special after, but you got to eat it all." Sakura shooed him and opened the door. There stood a bruised, yet smiling Ino Yamanaka. Sakura blinked and Ino grinned sheepishly.

"Hey… Can I stay the night?"

Sakura slammed the door on her face. For one thing, Ino couldn't notice the kids. At all. It would be bad, if she saw them, of course, as it would bad for anyone who knew what the original Akatsuki looked like. If she saw, then somehow everyone would know.

"Come on! I got in a fight with my mom again! How's this different from all the other tim~ Hey! Do you gotta boyfriend in there! I wanna see!"

Sakura flipped open the door, hitting Ino in the nose. Ino squealed, holding it tightly, then slowly healed it.

"No,I do not!" Sakura yelled, blushing.

"That hurt, Forehead!"

"Too bad, Pig! Maybe you should stop jumping to conclusions," Sakura huffed. "Fine come in. But close your eyes. I'm holding someone here for a private mission. Meaning, no-lookie!"

"Okay, okay!" Ino used her hands to cover her eyes and Sakura led her to her upstairs guestroom.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"I'll bring some up in a little. Later tonight, you can come out. When they're in their room, okay?"

"Thanks and good night, Forehead."

"No problem, Piggy."

**xxx**

Ino stayed a few days, then left without ever seeing the kids. It was a miracle.

"Sakura!"

Said person turned to Deidara who called her name.

"Yes?" She asked, straightening up from leaning back on the couch. Since she watched the kids she couldn't ask for another mission and no one could look after them so she couldn't train. She was not as fit anymore.

"Come with me!"

Sakura pushed herself off the couch and followed him to the basement door. He ran down the stairs. Sakura gripped the railing since they didn't turn on any lights and she didn't want to fall.

After a full minute of peering into the darkness, a door opened and light seeped into the first room. Deidara ran over to it, then turned to stare at Sakura.

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura smiled at him. "I don't see how you guys can find your way around down here. Did a bulb go out?"

Deidara shook his head and ran into the opened door which led to the kids room. Sakura walked in right behind him and saw that all five children were here, sitting in a almost straight line. Sakura blinked.

"Sit." Itachi commanded patting the floor in front of him. Sakura narrowed her eyes a little.

"Don't order me, Itachi. I'll sit if I feel like it." Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully. She sat anyways, slouching a bit. "So, what'd you guys want?"

They just blinked at her. She felt a bit creeped out. Being paranoid, she looked over her shoulder stiffly.

"What? Do you need something, or not?" Sakura frowned.

Itachi stood, walked behind Sakura and shut the door. Sakura followed his every move, feeling caught.

"Tell me."

"Sakura," Sasori's voice caught her attention. "You must know that we aren't just little brats anymore."


End file.
